Hidden Under The Snow
by Akemi Hitsugaya
Summary: I have always watched over people, hoping they would find the right one, giving them that little push to go accept their hearts. There's nothing I like more than seeing two people fall in love because of the arrows that I've shot... But then I wonder, will the bringer of love bind people together forever and always be the one watching from afar? OCXJackFrost


**Hi! Akemi Hitsugaya here. I felt like writing a Rise of the Guardians fanfic pairing my OC and Jack. Jack Frost! :" So I hope you enjoy reading it and feel free to send comments and reviews. Thank you!**

***I do not own Rise of The Guardians or any of the characters. Just my OC and whatever or whoever I made up***

"Felix I didn't know you worked here."

Anything could happen on a busy, cold morning, and for one blue-eyed boy tending to some Petunias in a nearby flower shop, it was about to get interesting. One of his schoolmates came along by as he was in front of the shop. She was a girl of 16 walking around the streets while clutching tightly to the strap of her satchel bag. The wind was blowing all over her brown hair.

"Oh hi Erika," the boy said with a smile. "Yep. This is my job."

The brunette peeked inside at the windows of the cream-colored shop. Flowers of all shapes and sizes filled the space with different and vibrant colors that came together. "Wow this store really looks amazing every time I pass by," she commented. "The flowers are so beautiful."

"It's great that you said that" the blue-eyed boy stood up. "Because I take care of most of them."

"Really?" The girl's eyes went wide from astonishment. "You know you could serenade a girl already with all these flowers," she joked.

The blue-eyed boy chuckled. "Here." He handed her one of the petunias he was tending to earlier.

_Aww isn't that sweet?_

While the scene at the flower shop was happening, the two unsuspecting teens knew nothing about what was going on in the corner of a nearby building, where another teenage girl was watching them carefully. Her chocolate brown eyes were keen on surveillance while her hands fixed the headset she was wearing so she could hear the conversation of the two kids better.

"_What's this for?"_ the brunette asked as she admired the flower's red color.

"_Well… it seems you really like them so much" _The blue-eyed boy said rather bashfully.

The brunette grinned. _"Thank you so much then." _She inhaled the flower's sweet scent. 

It was almost about time for unknown watcher's favorite part. She had to concentrate or else she would fail in this job. Quickly she took the bow that was strapped to her back and held its golden body firmly with her left hand. Her other hand reached again for something at her back, which was a case. Taking a gleaming golden arrow from it, her small hands positioned the arrow in the bow and then pulled on the bow, drawing her left arm back.

"_Who knew you were so sweet? You're always so shy at school,"_ the brunette commented.

The blue eyed-boy scratched his head. _"I'm not really the type to socialize."_

"_Really? You should be more confident!"_ the girl exclaimed as she came up to the boy's face. _"Speak up so people won't misunderstand you. By doing this, you will also have many friends."_

"_You think so?" _

"_I know so," _she said confidently.

It took the brunette 5 seconds to register that she was invading personal space and so she awkwardly stepped back. The boy did the same as well. Afterwards the two of them just laughed and smiled brightly at each other.

_Bingo._

Her left hand finally released the arrow and off it went across the air, soaring faster than a jet plane, dodging the flight of people and cars, until it reached its target at the front of the flower shop.

Suddenly the boy with the blue eyes started to feel something warm and funny inside of him. The gleam in the girl's eyes in front of him made him stare.

"Well I hope one day you'll find the courage to give the girl you like **all** these flowers that you take care off," the brunette said earnestly. "I'll see you around."

The boy with the blue eyes nodded. With that, the brunette smiled and turned around to leave, leaving a permanent grin on her face. As she left, she didn't notice the way the blue-eyed boy watched her figure disappear on the corner of the street. His face gained a blush and a pounding in his heart suddenly made his legs feel like jelly. The girl that left didn't notice this but Amare did.

Amare noticed everything.

She put the bow down and grinned. "Now that is how to get the job done," she said to herself at the corner. The bow she placed back and the headset she turned off after reporting to the microphone attached to it that it was mission accomplished.

She felt great again and it was just like her to feel all giggly inside after having done the job personally. She put her long white coat back on, slung her bow and arrows behind her, and stuffed her hands in the pockets of the coat. As she walked down the busy streets of a post winter morning, Amare replayed the scene that just happened, and she recalled how her timing was perfect.

The way she heard everything clearly, and the way she shot that arrow, and the way the two humans looked after what she did, it was all thanks to her being there. Now those two would have their own story. That was just the beginning of a story filled with memories, joy and pain, but love was a lot of things. That's what Amare's arrows were for, to make new beginnings, rekindle hearts, fix what has been broken, and so much more. Those things came with being who she was.

She wanted to stop by a coffee shop to get something warm to drink, thinking to herself it was well deserved after another job well done but decided not to go since she would stand out too much with her reddish-pink hair. Ironic how it was her hair she was concerned about and not the bow and arrow she carried around her back. Well humans couldn't see the bow and arrows anyway, but they could see Amare. That's right, ALL humans could see her when was like this. Walking around without a mask, she actually looked like a regular human being, and not an assassin out on broad daylight.

So she took another turn to an empty alley and from her belt, got a hold of something that looked like a little white bead (a smoke bomb) and threw it on the ground.

_BAMOOSHHHH_

Today was just one of those days where she wanted to be Cupid without the ninja mask.


End file.
